


Realization

by FreckledSkittles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Doggy Style, Established Relationship, M/M, Nick Amaro is a Size Queen, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Smut, i wanted it to be pwp but nope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles
Summary: Nick is craving every inch of Mike.Alternate title is "Nick Amaro Is A Size Queen And Mike Dodds Is Thicc."
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Mike Dodds
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with Nick Amaro and Mike Dodds aka Domaro please talk to me about Domaro they stole my heart and won't give it back but they make SO MUCH SENSE OKAY
> 
> Someone who will not be named (but whose name sounds like Mermetual Potion) tweeted "Nick Amaro is a size queen" and it's the only thing I've thought of and then the lovely and talented soul_writerr suggested expanding that since Mike is a thicc boy and listen we appreciate the thicc boys and Mike is A THICC BOY
> 
> Anyway here's Domaro being thirsty  
> Thanks to soul_writerr for the beta and YELLING with me about these two, you are a queen and an icon did you know
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Fuck,” Nick thrusts against the cock spreading his walls, his hands scrambling against the arm wrapped around him to pull him back with each thrust. “Fuck. Holy shit.”

“Yeah?” Hot breath ghosts over his ear, evolving into a hiss after Nick clenches and writhes underneath him. Nick can barely move underneath Mike, and he only wants more of it. “How’s it feel? Tell me what it feels like.”

“Mike.” Nick drops his head forward and whines, the sound ripped from his throat from the sharp pounding rubbing his ass and the back of his thighs raw. Mike’s body fits perfectly over him, his thick legs draped over him and his arms wrapped tight around Nick—one around his chest, right under his collarbone, and the other clamped around his waist. “You can’t ask me a question like that. Not like that.”

“Like what?” Mike knows exactly what he’s doing. His voice is heavy with arousal, still rugged from the deep-throating he had done earlier in the night. He pauses his thrusting and keeps his dick still; the length of it hangs heavy in his ass. The head presses against his walls perfectly, never breaking contact with one side when it digs into his entrance. Nick digs his fingers into Mike’s arm and huffs in protest at the pause, but he needs this. He asked to be held under Mike, pressed against the bed by his body and his dick, until he can feel Mike’s cock in his throat. He wants to feel his dick as much as he can feel his chest flat against him, pecs flush to his back and flaring with heat, and as much as he will feel his hands, large palms flat against his legs and the length of his fingers spreading him open before his dick slid in.

Nick is craving every inch of Mike, every drop of attention he can spare, every glance and kiss and thrust he can supply.

Mike Dodds had been introduced to Nick Amaro when Nick returned to New York for a visit and stopped by SVU to say hello. Nick had caught Mike’s attention almost immediately, according to the squad, but they didn’t start talking until Nick returned to California. Mike charmed him, starting with the casual greetings in the morning or the evening, progressing to goofy selfies and pictures of his rescue pit Paprika, and culminating to a visit cross-country and a well-dressed but anxious Mike offering a small bouquet of sunflowers at his door. From that moment, Nick was smitten with him.

He hadn’t ever put a lot of thought into who he dated, but Nick felt something different with Mike. Nick has tried to pinpoint what it was but to no avail: it could be his smile, or his kind spirit, or the warmth he emits when they share blankets, or the sound of his voice whenever he says “I love you” and looks at him with so much ardor, the only reasonable response is to pull him in close and kiss him breathless. The first time Nick had said “I love you,” the first time they had confessed their feelings with one another, Mike had blinked at him in disbelief before he broke out into a bright grin. The ensuing make-out session was a bonus.

Now, they spend their last weekend in New York before they return to California for the summer to spend time with Gil and Zara. Nick had moved back to New York, but he split his time between the school year for his kids and their summer breaks to spend as much time with them as he could. Mike was joining him for the first time, nervous to spend three months around Nick’s family and excited to have a vacation with him. Especially with the promise of touching every inch of tanned skin and caring for any marred patch of red.

But for now, Mike has sworn to take care of Nick and honor every part of him, from the swell of his dick to the hair that curls between perched fingers. Mike’s dick has buried itself inside Nick, shrouded by the snug warmth of his walls. Nick had asked him for sex that was quick and hard; ever since they had returned home from a date, Nick had been thinking about taking Mike’s dick in as many ways as he can. Riding it, choking around it, squeezing it at the tip and taking it in until he reaches the base. “Swallowing” was the word he had used to describe the suction-like pull of his entrance, the want to envelop Mike’s cock with his ass and twitch around it, and Mike nearly choked on a sip of water. The mental image had been a bit too vivid to ponder on in public, and they had rushed back to Nick’s apartment as quickly as possible to fulfill the urge.

Mike adjusts his arm across Nick’s collarbone and sucks at the skin beneath his ear. His hips press flush against Nick’s thighs and hold the position; Nick muffles a holler into the sheets beneath them. Mike is thick and hard inside him. His length throbs each time it pulls out and breaks back in. He rolls his hips once, twice, three times, and moans directly into his ear. Nick shivers at the hot puff of air, his skin chilling from the heat alone.

“Incredible,” Mike whispers. Nick curls his toes and shifts under him again. Mike’s legs are inches away from spreading him wide and providing just that much more space to slam into him. “You feel incredible, Nick, god. Each time I go in, it feels like I’m entering you for the first time.”

Nick chuckles, the sound breathless and airy. “Just tonight or every time I bottom?”

Mike’s amused hum rumbles against his neck. “Both. I wish I knew what caused it.”

Nick would have rolled his eyes if anyone else had said that. But Mike was different; he was practically oblivious to the good he brought to others, especially when it involved Nick and including when sex was involved. Nick digs his feet into the bed, his feet curling into the sheets, and gasps. “You, it’s you. Everything you do. Your dick feels so good.”

“Uh-huh?” Mike hits his prostate head-on; lights explode behind Nick’s eyes. His dick, pressed flat against the sheets, leaks into the sheets. He’s tempted to start rutting into the bed if Mike doesn’t touch him soon. “Is it just my dick?”

“It’s a part of it—god, fuck!” Nick throws his head back with a shout when he pulls out until the tip remains and resumes slamming into him. Mike’s hand ghosts over his neck and slides his thumb and index finger over his jawline. The burn across Nick’s thighs flare with each thrust that smacks against his skin. Mike’s own moan mingles with the desperate cry wrangled out of Nick’s throat. “Holy shit.” Nick shudders and pushes back for more. “Your dick. Fucking in my throat.”

Mike chuckles softly. “We got there?” The hand not around his jaw eases off of his waist and trails down. Nick smiles when his hand passes over his pelvic bone, unable and unwilling to stop the “yes” mantra pouring from his lips. “It didn’t take that long.”

“Thanks to you.” Nick leans his head further back against Mike’s shoulder. “Fuck. Gimme more. Please. I need it.” Mike curses under his breath and speeds up his thrusts, prodding harder against his prostate, his hand wrapped firmly around Nick’s cock. Nick’s breath hitches and needles off into desperate grunting. “Yes. Yes, thank you, yes!”

The only sound Mike can manage in response is a borderline feral groan burrowed into his shoulder. Very rarely did Mike ever get rough with him enough to bite or nip at him—whereas Nick was more willing to playfully dig his teeth into him, Mike was less inclined to do the same. But right now, from the growl Mike lets out, they may be approaching that instance.

Realization hits Nick square in the chest and explains why he’s so desperate for Mike to fuck him into the mattress. His dick swells and jabs inside him, long and thick; when he moves away from his prostate, he knows where to find it again. Mike knows his body and the points of pressure to apply the most attention to. Nick loves every inch of Mike Dodds, everything he offers, all of his heart and soul and attention. His body is a solid pillar of man: firm pecs but a tender chest, shaped biceps and callused hands, thick thighs and nimble feet.

An impressive dick is simply a bonus to that.

* * *

“Size queen, huh?”

Nick steps out of the bathroom to toss his towel at his boyfriend. Mike continues laughing despite the damp towel over his lap. “That’s the only thing I can think of. You wanna put that in your internet search history?”

Mike gets up to discard the towel in the hamper. “I could use Yahoo or Bing if it’ll make you feel better.”

“That’s your solution?”

Mike shrugs, lumbering over to lean against the doorway of the bathroom. “It’s  _ a _ solution.”

“It’s not a good one.”

“Aww, Nick.” Mike steps over and wraps his arms around his waist. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Anything you wanna give me, I’ll take it.”

Nick lets a small smile loose at that, his fingers trailing over Mike’s arms. That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Nick Amaro loves sunflowers and Mike Dodds takes him to a field filled with them to propose to him and Mike Dodds is literally a sunflower oh my god I'm crying


End file.
